Never Debate Against Ace
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: A random one-shot about what would happen if Ace and Marco had a debate. I had to write something for English and this is what happened. Hope you like and this is pure crack and humor.


**Okay, I had to write this little story on a blog I have for school and everything and it had to have my vocab words in it so I decided to put this up on here because I actually like ho wit turned out. I thought it was funny too and my teacher never said that we had to make it really life so I made it for One Piece. I hope you like^^

* * *

**Never Debate Against Ace

Ace stared at the board and sighed at what they were going to be doing the next day in his English class. Why he had to argue the next day was beyond his knowledge but if he got to argue with his friend Marco without having to worry about getting busted was fine with him. He and the blonde always made a scene when they fought, which did include fists sometimes and the teachers would get so pissed at them. Marco seemed to be eager for the challenge that was being presented before them.

Sure he and Ace were best friends and all but what was wrong with fighting every now and then? The two of them walked down the halls getting their usual glances from teachers who expected another fight to break out from random things that were said. They all knew about what the boys did after school and also knew about the man that they supported. The two students worked in a warehouse where everyone competed for a position. In the hierarchy, Marco was one higher ranked than Ace and that pissed the man off to no end.

"Tomorrow I'm going to send you through the wall." Ace said smiling victoriously to Marco who sighed.

"Don't use that hyperbole in the paper against me." the man said and Ace looked at him dumbstruck.

"Paper?" the black haired teen asked not aware that he had to actually study for this sort of thing.

"What are you, your brother?" Marco asked looking at the man who had fallen asleep due to his imminent narcolepsy. "You really need to get this fixed." Marco, once again dragged Ace by his foot through the halls of Raftel High before dumping him into the passenger of his car and driving down the road at stupidly fast speed to where they worked.

* * *

Marco glanced at Ace who had a determined look on his face and sighed at how the man really wanted to win this though the debate was only an example of what they would be doing for Model UN. He even doubted Ace really even knew what he was getting into except that the man could argue with him. The blonde had gotten a view of what Ace had written that morning when the freckled faced teen had been finishing it at breakfast. From what he had seen Ace had one thing in his mind and that was to make this the most verbal fight possible.

The teacher called the two teens to the front of the class where two podiums were placed before carefully backing away in case a fight did break out. "Please make sure that your ideas aren't homogeneous." the woman said before sitting down.

"Homo what?" Ace asked Marco and the man sighed at the teen's stupidity. In a hands on fight, Ace could be a tough opponent but he was sure that here, he had the upper hand.

"She wants us to make sure we haven't written the same thing you idiot." Marco said before looking at his paper though he couldn't fail to hear Ace's protest about being called an idiot.

"Please don't fight." the teacher asked quietly and the teens stopped glaring at each other and turned to the class who seemed to fear the fight that was about to break out soon.

"Fine, I'll start." Ace said looking at the paper he had written and completely forgetting what the words he wrote down meant.

"Is your brain like Luffy's and immaterial to your existence?" Marco asked when Ace muttered that he could go first.

"Shut up Pineapple Head!" Ace said though an embarrassed blush was evident on his face. "I'm not as stupid as my brother."

"That is hypothetical." Marco said looking at the door of the classroom and muttering something about this getting messy.

"Don't use long words that I don't understand." Ace said furiously pointing a finger at the man. "Be a blonde and be stupid!"

"Oi what was that pyromaniac?" Marco asked the man glaring at the guy. "At least I'm not hypocritical."

"I don't pretend to have religious beliefs." Ace said slamming his forehead against Marco's. "I just don't like church."

"So you're a heretic." Marco corrected.

"I said that I hate church so why would I hold beliefs with it?" Ace asked and Marco smirked.

"LUFFY HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO STEAL FOOD FROM THE CAFETERIA!"

The two teens along with everybody else turned to see a blonde haired man and a black haired teen crash into the classroom, breaking down the door in the process. The black haired teen stared up at the two older teens before smiling and jumping up and waving at his older brother.

"Hi Ace, what are you doing here?" the teen asked his large brown eyes excited to his older brother.

"This is their classroom you idiot." Sanji said ramming his foot onto the teen's head and making brown eyed kid to fall back to the ground.

"Did he attempt to steal food again?" Marco asked and Sanji nodded. "You and your brother are both hedonist." He glanced at the older brother who finally snapped out of the random daze he had been in and frowned at the man.

"Isn't Nami the one who only thinks about herself though?" Luffy asked even though the red haired girl was one of his best friends and the remark made Ace laugh though not Sanji for the man kicked the teen again.

"You all are iconoclast for this school!" the teacher said looking at the small group not even questioning why underclassmen were in the senior halls and why they weren't in class.

"We're what?" Luffy asked and Sanji just stuck his hands in his pockets.

"We're pirates, we don't care about this school's image." Ace said simply before crumbling his paper and throwing it into the trash can.

"I'm still hungry." Luffy complained and the teacher just stared at them dumbstruck.

"Ace, the fact that we were pirates was meant to be a secret." Marco said with a sigh.

"Oops." the freckled faced man said before laughing and exiting the classroom with his brother and the other blonde before Marco followed knowing that the two brothers would cause trouble by themselves, even though Sanji was with them.

"DON'T ATTEMPT TO BLOW UP THE SCHOOL!" he screamed before bolting after the teens.

* * *

Oh my God this was fun. I hope you liked this random little one-shot and if you have no clue what the long words are, ask me and I will tell you, after I look them up in my notes because I can't remember what they are either^^


End file.
